


Cooking? Cooking!

by toezi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, im just going to mention hani and mingyu everyday until they post about being friends on instagram, just me being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toezi/pseuds/toezi
Summary: Jihoon welcomes Mingyu back from the jungle with a surprise.





	Cooking? Cooking!

**Author's Note:**

> My girlfriend is too pretty  
> My girlfriend her heart is prettier  
> But she also has only one weak point – she’s a more incapable cook than me.  
> -Cooking? Cooking! , Super Junior H

Mingyu ditched his suitcase at the doorway and plopped down on his bed. Usually, he wasn’t one to dirty his sheets with the clothes he wore that day, but the jungle really changes a man. He thought he could handle Komodo Island, considering the members were practically wild animals after a long day and 4 cups of coffee, but he was beyond exhausted. He would have knocked out immediately, if he wasn't being continuously pestered by the growling of his empty stomach. He figured he would wait 10 minutes- testing if Seungcheol or Minghao would bring him some food before he would be forced to get up and cook for himself. 

  


“Oh, you’re back?” 

Mingyu didn’t really expect an enthusiastic greeting from his roommate, since Jihoon was busy playing video games when he announced that he was leaving for a week to go the  _ actual wild _ . 

Too tired to pick up his head, his “Hey, Jihoon” was muffled by his pillows.

"Are you busy right now?" 

"Not busy, just dead." 

"Well, if your legs still work, come to the kitchen. There's a surprise." 

The sheer strength of curiosity fueled Mingyu with enough energy to climb out of bed and make his way to the kitchen. 

He was nearly moved to tears when he found a whole feast of fried chicken, ramen, and coke laid out for him. 

"Who did all this?" he asked as he sat at the table and reached for the utensils. 

Jihoon, surprised he even had to answer this question considering he was the only person in the room presenting the meal to the younger, replied flatly "Who do you think?"

Mingyu hummed in thought before answering, "DD Chicken? Thanks for ordering it for m-"

"I made it all, idiot." 

Mingyu set down his chopsticks and scanned the food for any possible dangers- uncooked chicken, or maybe a hint of poison. "You know how to cook chicken?" 

"We made some together on One Fine Day, didn't we?"

Mingyu grew suspicious, Jihoon's argument was weak and his eyes were shifty, "You didn't help cook at all. Who helped you with this? Was it Seungkwan? or Dokyeom?"

"Nobody helped me." 

Mingyu quirked an eyebrow, as Jihoon fidgeted with his hands, before he let out a deep, exaggerated sigh "Guess I'll just have to starve until you tell me how you did it." 

Mingyu knew Jihoon would be a tough nut to crack, so he guilt-tripped Jihoon with fake tears and cries of how hungry he was- but he couldn't eat any, no matter how great it smelled until he finally broke Jihoon's steadfast pride. 

"Fine, I went to a couple cooking classes while you were gone." 

"Really? You really did that for me?" Mingyu's smile grew just as quickly as Jihoon's face and ears reached the point of a glowing bright red. 

To save the older from his embarrassment, Mingyu turned away from Jihoon and tasted a drumstick. His face lit up and he sang out a "so delicious" at the unexpectedly great chicken- something he would have never expected to come from the older boy. 

Jihoon's face cooled down from the relief of Mingyu actually enjoying what he made. 

"You must have worked so hard on this! Come eat with me, rudolph." 

Jihoon grumbled at the nickname but decided to enjoy the fruits of his labor as Mingyu told him about how scary the Komodo dragons were and how he caught and cooked all their meals with Hani and ByungMan. 

  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Not really edited or beta read I'm just filling up the jigyu tag for my own selfish desires.  
> Thank you for reading please watch Mingyu on Law of the Jungle.  
> I have twitter! @hootyhoon  
> and tumblr! @toezi


End file.
